


И все-таки слизеринец

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Полку слизеринцев прибыло! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юный Скорпиус и молодой сотрудник Министерства Альбус Поттер любят друг друга и хотят пожениться. Но "отец невесты" и по совместительству начальник жениха Северус Снейп и слышать об этом не хочет. Вместе с Люциусом, которому тоже не по душе выбор внука, министр магии сделает всё, чтобы им помешать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, в которой слизеринец трусит, а хаффлпаффец планирует

\- Ты что, украл его? – хихикнул Скорпиус, разглядывая кольцо с крупным бриллиантом, переливающееся на его длинном изящном пальчике.

Альбус хотел было надуться, но Скорпиус как раз в этот момент прильнул к нему, прицеловывая его шею, и Поттер вместо того, чтобы нахмуриться, густо покраснел.

\- Конечно же нет! Я накопил. Весь год копил… - он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на руки Скорпиуса, забравшиеся под его форменную мантию и расстегивавшие пуговки рубашки.

\- И зачем тебе эта свадьба… - с придыханием проговорил Скорпиус, лизнув ухо Поттера. - Я тебя и так люблю… К чему нам глупые предрассудки? – он уже расправился с рубашкой Альбуса и принялся за ремень брюк. При этом Скорпиус будто бы невзначай коснулся паха Поттера, и тот, к своему смущению, почувствовал, как его член реагирует на это легкое прикосновение.

\- Скорп! Скорп, перестань! Я так не могу, – Альбус вскочил на ноги и на всякий случай отошел от юноши подальше, тщетно пытаясь унять возбуждение, охватывавшее его при одном взгляде на Скорпиуса. Тот и правда выглядел необычайно соблазнительно в своем костюме для тенниса, таком легком, что под тонкой белой тканью угадывались очертания тела.

\- Я тебя не понимаю, - фыркнул Скорпиус. - Какого боггарта ты решил, что до свадьбы – ни-ни? Эх ты, позор факультета Слизерин!.. Может быть, ты меня не хочешь? – при этом юноша так выразительно посмотрел на Поттера, что тому стало жарко.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так, – обреченно вздохнул Альбус. Он приблизился к сидящему в плетеном кресле юноше, сел у его ног и поцеловал его в коленку. - Но тебе всего шестнадцать… и ты – сын моего любимого учителя… и моего начальника…

\- Да-да, и ты должен поступить как честный человек, - Скорпиус скривился. - Я слышал это уже тысячу раз, Потти. Но ведь ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что Северус никогда не согласится на наш брак. Так зачем добиваться того, что заведомо невозможно?

Альбус вздохнул и уже в который раз подумал, что Шляпа все-таки ошиблась, отправив его на Слизерин: он просто патологически, окончательно и бесповоротно честный гриффиндорец, которому совесть не позволяет переспать с любимым. Поттеру стало невыносимо жаль себя.

\- Может быть, твой отец… твой второй отец… ну, в смысле, профессор Драко Малфой-Снейп… сможет его уговорить? – с надеждой спросил он.

Скорпиус иронично поднял бровь, отчего стал поразительно похож на министра Снейпа. Поттер невольно вздрогнул.

\- Поверь мне, Драко уже пытался. Причем неоднократно. Но ты же знаешь Северуса не хуже меня – он уперся и ни в какую… Говорит, что одного Поттера в его жизни уже было более чем достаточно.

\- Ведь должен же быть какой-то выход! – воскликнул Альбус с нотками отчаяния в голосе. У него был такой вид, будто он вот-вот расплачется, и Скорпиусу это показалось ужасно забавным: серьезный сотрудник Министерства, заместитель самого министра магии, хлюпает носом, как обиженный подросток.

\- Выход, Потти, есть всегда, - заявил Скорпиус самоуверенно – и вот теперь он напомнил Альбусу Драко. Он поцеловал Поттера в нос, поднялся с кресла и пригладил иссиня-черные волосы, которые и без того лежали отлично. – Сегодня дедушка устраивает небольшой прием – только для своих; будут Нарцисса, Северус, Драко и я. Ты тоже приглашен… Но ты туда не пойдешь.

\- Как это – не пойду?! – ужаснулся Альбус. - Просто так возьму и не пойду?! Да министр Снейп меня после этого отравит! Или… или… или даже уволит с работы! – он хотел сказать еще что-то, но Скорпиус взял его за подбородок, притянул к себе и нежно, сладко поцеловал.

\- Просто поверь мне, - произнес он мягко, когда наконец оторвался от мягких губ Альбуса. - У меня есть отличный план.

\- Нет-нет-нет, знаю я эти твои «планы», - попытался было возразить Поттер, собрав свою волю в кулак и упорно игнорируя руки Скорпиуса на своих бедрах. - Результатом последнего из них стало то, что я влюбился в тебя по уши и теперь со дня на день жду, когда министр Снейп подмешает мне в кофе один из своих ядов… Мерлин, да ведь он как раз и диссертацию по медленнодействующим ядам пишет!

\- И это говорит сын национального героя, - рассмеялся Скорпиус, вновь привлекая к себе молодого человека для поцелуя, уже более страстного. - Не трусь, Потти! Как любит говаривать Драко, кто не рискует – тот не пьет шампанское. – он еще раз чмокнул Поттера, игриво ущипнул его за задницу и вприпрыжку выбежал из беседки.

Альбус проводил его взглядом. Его все никак не покидала мысль, что яд можно подмешать и в шампанское.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой у еще одного слизеринца созревает еще один коварный план

Люциус полулежал в кресле на веранде дачи Малфоев. Он откинул голову на многочисленные подушки и из под полуприкрытых век лениво наблюдал за тем, как Нарцисса укладывает в корзину для пикника сэндвичи, целая гора которых возвышалась перед ней на столе. Чуть поодаль на старых скрипучих качелях сидел Драко и читал глянцевый журнал; качели мерно поскрипывали, и этот звук убаюкивал Люциуса...

\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!

Люциус вздрогнул и нехотя открыл глаза, моргая от яркого солнечного света. Летний день был в самом разгаре, солнце приятно припекало, рассыпая брызги света по золотистому деревянному полу веранды, по лужайке перед домом и по разноцветным камешкам дорожки. Самое время вздремнуть, если бы не Снейп, который сидел рядом с Люциусом мрачнее тучи, выбиваясь из общей позитивной атмосферы летнего полдня своей донельзя хмурой физиономией. Люциус мельком взглянул на своего зятя и досадливо поморщился: внешний вид Снейпа всегда оскорблял его эстетические чувства.

\- Конечно, я слушаю, что мне еще остается делать, - раздраженно ответил Люциус, прикрывая глаза холеной рукой. - Ты рассказывал, как Невилл Лонгботтом взорвал котел...

Если бы взглядом можно было испепелять, на месте Люциуса уже осталась бы лишь дымящаяся кучка пепла.

\- Люциус. Я. уже. двадцать. лет. как. не. учитель. зельеварения. - каждое слово Снейпа звучало, как Непростительное заклятие.

Лорд Малфой глубоко вздохнул, сел в кресле, скинув на пол пару подушек, и с видом великомученика обернулся к Снейпу.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, Сев, я тебя не слушал. Прости, - это слово явно далось Люциусу с большим трудом, и поэтому прозвучало не особенно убедительно. Во всяком случае, ехидно приподнятая бровь Снейпа свидетельствовала о том, что извинения не приняты.

\- Я говорил о том, что Скорпиус в последнее время начал проявлять... известного рода _интерес_ к Альбусу Поттеру.

У Люциуса был такой вид, будто на лужайке перед его домом возник сам лорд Волдеморт собственной персоной.

\- Салазар... Кажется, я... многое пропустил. Северус, ты можешь перестать выражаться языком своей диссертации и объяснить мне, что ты имеешь в виду под этим "известного рода интересом"?! - воскликнул он несколько нервно.

\- Я имею в виду, что Скорпиус интересуется строением его мозга, - голос Снейпа сочился ядом - явно тем самым, медленнодействующим, из его диссертации. - Мерлин, Люциус, о каком еще интересе может идти речь?! Ты бы видел, как Скорпиус на него смотрит! Да ты даже на его папашу никогда не смотрел так, как мой сын смотрит на Альбуса Поттера!

Люциус едва ли не подпрыгнул в кресле и с опаской посмотрел на жену, которая посылала в корзину заряды молний, пытаясь впихнуть в нее последнюю дюжину сэндвичей.

\- Какого боггарта, Сев?! Если Нарцисса услышит...

\- Люциус, о твоей "тайной" страсти к Мальчику-который-уже-давно-совсем-не-мальчик знает весь магический мир - за исключением самого Поттера, - фыркнул Снейп. - Но речь сейчас не об этом. Альбус Поттер хочет жениться на Скорпиусе, и мне это совсем не нравится. - Снейп произнес свое "совсем не нравится" с таким видом, будто он был готов заавадить каждого, кто осмелится хотя бы заикнуться об этой женитьбе. И здесь Люциус полностью его поддерживал.

\- Нет, ну что за судьба-злодейка! - картинно схватившись за сердце, простонал Малфой. - Мало мне было того, что мой сын вышел за тебя... теперь еще и внук хочет выйти за Поттера! Скоро род Малфоев сравняется с какими-нибудь грязнокровками... И вообще. "Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой фон Снейп-Поттер" - совсем не звучит.

\- Отвратительно звучит, - подтвердил Снейп. - Как представлю Поттера с Уизлеттой, которые заявляются ко мне домой на Рождество с какими-нибудь вязаными свитерами в качестве подарков... - Снейпа передернуло. Люциуса - тоже, но от сдерживаемого смеха: он представил Снейпа в вязаном свитере, зеленом в серебристую полосочку.

\- Зятёк, - торжественно заявил лорд Малфой, хлопнув Снейпа по тощему плечу. - Если Альбус Поттер войдет в нашу семью, мне уже не смыть позор с доброго имени Малфоев. Мы не должны этого допустить!

Снейп снял со своего плеча руку Люциуса - с таким видом, будто это было ядовитое насекомое - и подумал, отчего Малфою всегда удается сообщать очевидные вещи так, будто он совершает величайшее открытие.

\- Ну что вы там, мальчики? - послышался голос Нарциссы - ей уже удалось впихнуть в корзину все сэндвичи и даже перевязать ее бечевкой, чтобы не раскрылась по дороге. - Хватит обсуждать Поттера, успеете еще наговориться на пикнике. Пора идти!

"Салазар, как она узнала?!" - подумал Люциус; взглянув на Снейпа, он увидел в его глазах тот же вопрос.

\- Чему ты удивляешься, Люциус? - рассмеялась Нарцисса, укладывая в другую корзину бутыли с напитками и заботливо укрывая их соломой. - Всем ведь ясно, для чего Северус пригласил Альбуса на наш пикник. Я даже велела домовикам приготовить соус с пряными травами - в нем вкус яда будет незаметен... - Нарцисса взглянула на Снейпа, явно ожидая услышать от него похвалу ее находчивости.

Люциус прямо-таки задохнулся от негодования.

\- Сев! Я правильно понял? Ты собираешься отравить Поттера во время нашего пикника?! А ты подумал о том, что будет с нами, если Поттер исчезнет после того, как получил приглашение приехать на дачу Малфоев?! У моей семьи и так уже не лучшая репутация...

\- Люциус. Прекрати истерику, - лорд Малфой подавился словами и оскорбленно замолк. - Я не намерен травить Поттера. Он - хороший работник, и Министерству не пойдет на пользу его смерть. Я собираюсь подмешать ему в пищу отворотное зелье.

\- Отлично! Я так и знала, что мой соус с травами пригодится, - обрадованно сказала Нарцисса. - К тому же, он отлично сочетается с курицей-гриль...

\- Прекрасная идея! - одобрил Люциус и опять, к неудовольствию Снейпа, похлопал его по плечу. - Сев, ты гений.

Снейп по-прежнему выглядел так, будто только что проглотил живого слизня, но хмуриться все-таки перестал.

\- Дохлый номер, - вдруг заявил Драко, перестав раскачиваться на качелях и закрыв журнал. - Неужели ты считаешь, любимый, что Скорпиус не догадается, отчего вдруг Альбус охладел к нему? Или ты думаешь, что от любви к Поттеру у нашего мальчика отшибло память и он теперь не помнит, что его отец - зельевар? - Драко поднялся на ноги, потянулся и подошел к Снейпу. - Северус, может быть, не нужно всё принимать так близко к сердцу? - он обнял супруга за шею. - Чем тебе не нравится Альбус? Он - слизеринец, бывший староста факультета, сотрудник Министерства и вообще - подающий большие надежды молодой человек. Да в былые времена Темный Лорд лично пригласил бы его вступить в ряды Пожирателей Смерти!

\- Драко прав, - поддержала его Нарцисса, водружая на руки домовикам корзины и термосы, которых было такое неимоверное количество, что казалось, будто она собирается не на пикник, а в кругосветное путешествие. - Альбус - очень милый юноша. Я уже представляю заголовки газет: "Свадьба века! Дети героев Британии объявили о своей помолвке".

\- Но он старше Скорпиуса на целых шесть лет! - возразил Снейп.

Люциус хмыкнул.

\- А ты вообще считал, Сев, насколько _ты_ старше моего Драко?

\- Но я ведь не _Поттер_ , - нашелся Снейп.

\- Это уж однозначно, - согласился Люциус. - Однако мой сын прав. Скорпиус сообразительный мальчик, и в зельях прекрасно разбирается (что неудивительно). Ему ничего не стоит догадаться, что случилось с Альбусом, и снять действие твоего отворотного.

\- Вот видишь, Северус, - примирительно сказал Драко. - Давай просто отдохнем на природе и не будем никого опаивать зельями, а?

\- Ну уж нет! - упрямо заявил Снейп. - Сначала Джеймс Поттер, потом Гарри-мать его-Поттер, теперь еще и Альбус Поттер! Мерлин, да это ж какое-то нашествие Поттеров!

Драко надулся.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь о Поттерах, дорогой. Это начинает меня беспокоить. Я, конечно, понимаю, первый опыт - он на всю жизнь, но...

Люциус никогда бы не подумал, что и без того бледный человек может настолько побледнеть.

\- Как... откуда... это ты ему рассказал, Люциус?!

Лорд Малфой от греха подальше спрятался за Нарциссу.

\- Ничего страшного, любимый, я не ревную, - успокаивающе сказал Драко. - Меня ведь тогда еще и в проекте-то не было. Меня волнует другое - наша с тобой семейная жизнь. Знаешь, я вот сейчас решал тест в журнале; оказалось, что у нас с тобой кризис в отношениях.

У Снейпа был такой вид, будто он очень сожалел, что не умер-таки в Визжащей хижине.

\- Что-что у нас с тобой в отношениях?

\- Кризис, - терпеливо повторил Драко. - А чтобы его преодолеть, нам нужно привнести в нашу семейную жизнь новизну. Колдопсихологи советуют предстать перед супругом в новом облике...

Нарцисса всучила домовику последнюю корзину и улыбнулась сыну.

\- О, думаю, я смогу тебе помочь, мой мальчик, - благожелательно сказала она. - У меня есть прекрасная коллекция оборотных зелий. Это в некотором роде семейная реликвия, но ради счастья моего дракончика мне ничего не жалко!

Люциус почувствовал, что Снейп тычет его локтем в бок. Локоть у Снейпа был костлявый и острый, и лорд Малфой испугался, что после этих тычков на его идеальном ухоженном теле останутся синяки, поэтому отодвинулся и прошептал:

\- Ну что еще?!

Черные глаза Снейпа блестели подозрительно оживленно - так, будто ему уже удалось проклясть весь род Поттеров до седьмого колена.

\- Оборотное зелье! - воскликнул он шепотом. - Как же я раньше о нем не подумал! Люциус, у меня есть отличный план.

Люциус закатил глаза.

\- Знаю я эти твои планы, Сев...

-...и ты поможешь мне в его осуществлении.

Люциус взглянул на Снейпа, прямо-таки излучавшего какую-то зловещую радость - наверное, так он радовался только тогда, когда ставил "неуд" Гермионе Грейнджер, - и слова возражений застряли у Малфоя в горле.

\- Как скажешь, зятек, - обреченно согласился он.

А ведь день обещал быть таким чудесным...


	3. Глава третья, в которой хитроумный слизеринский план не клеится

Проходя мимо трюмо, Люциус не удержался и остановился перед ним. Из зеркала на него смотрел высокий стройный юноша с волосами цвета воронова крыла, которые красиво оттеняли его мраморно-белую кожу; вид у него был до невозможности самодовольный. «Еще бы Поттер не влюбился, - с гордостью подумал Люциус. - Роковой красавец растет…». Он еще раз улыбнулся своему отражению – вернее, отражению Скорпиуса – и, чувствуя удивительную легкость во всем теле, летящей походкой вышел из дома.

\- А, Скорпи, ты уже здесь, - улыбнулась ему Нарцисса. - Не хочешь перекусить перед дорогой?

\- Нет, спасибо, Нар… то есть, бабушка, - Люциус мысленно обругал себя: чуть не прокололся! – Не хочу перебивать аппетит.

\- Ты так мало ешь, - неодобрительно покачала головой Нарцисса. - Посмотри – вон какой худенький. Как скелет. В чем только душа держится? Тебе надо побольше кушать, Скорпи, ты ведь растешь. Может, съешь хотя бы маленький кусочек курицы?

Люциус с ужасом посмотрел на этот «маленький кусочек», который на деле оказался целой куриной ножкой.

На его счастье на веранде появился Драко.

\- Мам, не пичкай ребенка, - сказал он. - Скорп, пойдем, поможешь мне со скатертями.

Люциус покорно взял из рук Драко две свернутые скатерти и пошел вслед за сыном… то есть, за отцом… «Тьфу, с ума сойдешь с этим чертовым планом, - фыркнул про себя Люциус, - Вечно Снейп мудрит».

\- Не переживай, малыш, - заговорщицким шепотом сказал ему Драко, когда они пришли на берег реки и принялись расстеливать на траве скатерти и коврики. - Я сегодня еще раз попробую уговорить Северуса. У меня есть отличный план…

\- Салазар, еще один план! – вырвалось у Люциуса.

\- В каком смысле «еще один»? – удивился Драко. - Подай, пожалуйста, вот тот коврик, с цветочками… А, ты тоже знаешь про этот глупый план с оборотным зельем? Не волнуйся, у них ничего не получится.

«Почему это не получится?» - хотел было возмутиться Люциус, но вовремя сообразил, что ему следует промолчать.

\- Я пойду схожу за напитками, - Драко еще раз расправил складки скатерти в веселую красную клеточку и поднялся на ноги. - Тебе не жарко? Может, снимешь мантию? – Драко привычно потянулся к пуговицам Люциуса с явным намерением их расстегнуть. Люциус отпрянул. - Какой же ты все-таки вредный, Скорпиус! – Драко взъерошил его волосы. - Вылитый Северус. Ладно, я сейчас приду, а ты пока встречай своего ненаглядного - он вроде бы скоро должен быть здесь.

«Ненаглядного! - повторил про себя Люциус и брезгливо скривился, отметив про себя, что брезгливая мина удается Скорпиусу куда лучше, чем ему самому. - Ну и вкус же у моего внука, фи!». Он постелил свой коврик у самой реки, лег на живот и, положив голову на руки, стал смотреть, как блестит солнечными бликами бегущая вода. Здесь пахло травой и свежестью, шептались деревья, в траве пробегал легкий ветерок, и теплые лучи солнца иногда ласково прикасались к его коже… Люциус опять задремал.

И опять ему самым бесцеремонным образом помешали – кто-то сидел рядом и тряс его за плечо.

\- Да какого гребаного боггарта?!.. – Люциус открыл глаза и увидел перед собой молодого человека с растрепанными каштановыми волосами и огромными, в пол-лица, зелеными глазами под длинными загнутыми ресницами. «Хм-м-м… - пронеслось в мыслях у лорда Малфоя. - Похоже, я недооценил вкус Скорпиуса…» - он сладко улыбнулся и притянул к себе Альбуса, вмиг позабыв о важной миссии, порученной ему Снейпом, и думая только о том, какие соблазнительные, чувственные и, должно быть, мягкие губы у этого юного Поттера… Но Поттер отчего-то решительно отпихнул его от себя и заявил каким-то удивительно знакомым тоном:

\- Скорпиус, нам надо поговорить.

\- Надо, конечно, надо, - проворковал Люциус и снова сделал попытку притянуть к себе Альбуса. - Обязательно поговорим… Чуть попозже… - лорд Малфой сгреб в охапку возмущенно протестующего Поттера и повалил его на себя, пытаясь стянуть с него рубашку.

\- Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой фон Снейп! – строго проговорил Альбус, упрямо скидывая с себя руки Люциуса, которые пытались забраться к нему за ремень брюк. - Прекратите сейчас же!

«Вот ведь твердокаменный натурал, - разочарованно подумал Люциус. - Весь в папашу…». Тем временем Альбус продолжал свою отповедь:

\- Я пришел для того, чтобы сообщить вам, что все ваши чувства ко мне вызывают у меня глубокое отторжение. Я не хотел оскорблять вас резким отказом и проявлял деликатность лишь из уважения к вашему отцу, моему непосредственному начальнику. Но вы зашли слишком далеко, Скорпиус, поэтому я вынужден…

\- Что-о-о?! – взвился Люциус – его так и трясло от негодования. - «Глубокое отторжение», значит?! «Зашел слишком далеко», значит?! Да ты сейчас сам у меня пойдешь далеко и надолго! Значит, мой внук ему нехорош?! Подумаешь, какой-то там Поттер! Да я… да я… да я могу купить моему мальчику всех магов из «Секси-двадцатки» журнала «Playwitch», если захочу! И знаешь – я так и сделаю! Кому ты нужен, тоже мне, Мальчик-сын-Мальчика-который-выжил!

Реакция Поттера на его гневную тираду была более чем странной – сначала он уставился на Люциуса так, точно увидел гоблина-трансвестита, а потом вдруг начал трястись от смеха.

\- Люц, мать твою ведьму, ты что ли?! – выдавил он из себя наконец.

Тут уж настал черед Люциуса подбирать свою челюсть.

\- Сев?!

\- Мерлинова борода! Если ты – это ты, то где, в таком случае, Скорпиус?! И еще… - Поттер – то есть, Снейп в обличье Поттера – с прищуром посмотрел на Люциуса; изобразить ехидство на лице Альбуса было непросто, но Снейп не был бы Снейпом, если бы ему это не удалось, - насколько я понял, ты испытываешь… гм… влечение ко _всем_ представителям фамилии Поттер?

\- О, Сев, не начинай, - простонал Люциус. Осознание того, что еще немного – и он поцеловал бы Снейпа, ужасало лорда Малфоя не меньше, чем воспоминание о последнем курсе Хогвартса, когда ему выпал фант «признаться в любви Филчу».

\- Хорошо, - сказал Снейп своим фирменным ледяным тоном. - Я промолчу.

\- Уж сделай одолжение, Сев, - Люциус скрестил руки на груди с видом оскорбленной невинности, старательно избегая осуждающего взгляда Снейпа.

\- Я пойду поищу Скорпиуса, - сообщил тот, поднимаясь с травы и раздраженно застегивая рубашку, которую Люциус исхитрился-таки расстегнуть. - А ты жди настоящего Альбуса. Я очень надеюсь, Люциус, что на этот раз ты сдержишь свои, с позволения сказать, _порывы_ и будешь более благоразумен.

Снейп резко развернулся, обдав Люциуса запахом дешевого одеколона, которым имел обыкновение пользоваться Альбус Поттер, и унесся прочь. Малфой проводил его взглядом, мечтательно вздохнул, бросив последний взгляд на упругие ягодицы Поттера, обтянутые тонкой тканью льняных брюк, и лег на траву, приготовившись, по совету Снейпа, «сдерживать свои-с позволения-сказать-порывы».


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой слизеринец принимает судьбоносное решение

Снейп шагал через рощицу, ругая про себя Люциуса, Альбуса Поттера и весь белый свет. Его раздражало всё вокруг – ветки, которые перегораживали путь, бабочки, вьющиеся в золотистых лучах солнца, оживленное щебетание птиц, каштановая челка Поттера, которая никак не желала убираться за ухо и упорно лезла в глаза… Снейп хотел было потереть переносицу, как он всегда делал, когда злился или терзался сомнениями, но нос у Альбуса был небольшой и аккуратный, тереть такой – одно расстройство. Настроение Снейпа из обычного «мрачного» стало «мрачным-хуже-некуда», и в таком расположении духа он вошел в охотничий домик. Где, к своему удивлению, наткнулся на Драко.

Драко сидел на вязаном коврике у камина и объедался марш-мэллоу; увидев Снейпа, он просиял, чем еще более удивил его, и воскликнул с полным ртом:

\- Альбус, ну наконец-то!

Многолетний опыт двойного агента помог Снейпу скрыть удивление, и он отозвался довольно-таки ровным голосом:

\- Здравствуйте, профессор Малфой-Снейп.

\- Альбус, зачем же так официально? – промурлыкал Драко. Положив пакет со сладостями на пол, он поднялся на ноги и с лукавой улыбкой приблизился к Снейпу. - Мы ведь здесь одни… - он обвил руками шею супруга и прикоснулся к его шее дразнящим поцелуем. Снейп, к собственному неудовольствию, почувствовал, как его начинает охватывать возбуждение.

\- Что… что это значит?! – вопросил он, пытаясь оторвать от себя Драко и при этом скрыть свою эрекцию.

\- Я скучал по тебе, Альбус, - продолжал жарко шептать Драко, явно не желая отступать: теперь он покрывал поцелуями ключицы Снейпа и спускался все ниже. - Нам так редко удается побыть наедине… Совсем не так, как раньше, когда ты учился в Хогвартсе… Ты ведь помнишь, как оставался в моем кабинете после уроков?

«В Хогвартсе?! После уроков?!» - хотел было воскликнуть Снейп, но вместо слов с его губ сорвался сладострастный стон. Умом он понимал, что его собственный законный супруг у него на глазах ублажает Альбуса Поттера, но тело Снейпа отказывалось прислушиваться к голосу разума. Драко был такой соблазнительный, такой возбужденный – Снейп уже очень давно не видел его таким – и когда он, опустившись на колени, потянулся к ширинке Снейпа, тот сдался. Драко зубами потянул язычок молнии, облизнул губы и, подняв глаза, взглянул на Снейпа снизу вверх так, что по его телу прошла волна жара. А потом Драко высвободил его член и обхватил его губами, мучительно-медленно вбирая его в себя; Снейп с шумом выдохнул и зарылся пальцами в волосы Драко, направляя его голову. «Непременно зааважу, - думал он, толкаясь в восхитительно горячий рот Драко. - Причем обоих. Только чуть попозже… Заавадить-то всегда успею…».

Снейп легко приподнял Драко – тот недовольно ахнул – повалил его на пол и, стащив с него джинсы, одним сильным движением вошел в него. Драко выгнулся, зажмурившись от боли… «Так тебе и надо, подлый изменник, - мстительно подумал Снейп, вбиваясь в тело супруга. - Неповадно будет при живом-то муже старост своего факультета соблазнять…». У него перехватывало дыхание от возбуждения, такого же сильного, как в те далекие дни, когда он сам оставлял Драко после уроков; Драко вцепился в плечи Снейпа, обхватил его тело ногами и уже сам подавался навстречу члену, трепеща и сжимаясь так, что Снейп содрогался от почти невыносимого наслаждения. Он сжал ягодицы Драко, рывком потянул его на себя и уже спустя мгновение забился в оргазме. В ушах у Снейпа звенело, но он все-таки услышал, как Драко, кончая вслед за ним, шепчет его имя.

\- Драко… Ты что… узнал меня?.. – выдохнул Снейп, когда наконец смог восстановить дыхание.

\- Конечно, узнал, глупый, - голос Драко был усталым и довольным. - Альбус Поттер никогда не стал бы входить, не постучав. И еще он не имеет обыкновения тереть переносицу... Слезь с меня, пожалуйста.

Снейп сполз с Драко, чувствуя, что от усталости не может даже злиться.

\- Поразительная осведомленность о привычках Альбуса Поттера.

\- Ну что ты хочешь – я ведь был его деканом целых семь лет, – Драко сел и как ни в чем не бывало принялся лакомиться своими марш-мэллоу.

\- Вот именно, - Снейп с подозрительностью посмотрел на супруга. - Одна большая дружная семья, так?

Драко всплеснул руками, раскидав при этом сладости.

\- Северус! Да не спал я с Альбусом Поттером! Я вообще не имею обыкновения спать со своими учениками, – он рассмеялся и добавил: - Я ведь не такой извращенец, как ты. Просто я решил последовать совету колдопсихологов и… эм-м-м… разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь.

Снейп задумался. С одной стороны, ему следовало бы поверить супругу, но с другой… всего несколько минут назад Драко так страстно шептал имя «Альбус», что в сердце Снейпа невольно начинали закрадываться подозрения…

\- Знаешь, Драко, я тут поразмыслил, - проговорил он нехотя, - и решил, что для меня все-таки самое главное – это счастье нашего сына. Да и Альбус Поттер – слизеринец, бывший староста, сотрудник Министерства и вообще подающий большие надежды молодой человек… Поэтому я дам согласие на их брак. От греха подальше.

Драко от удивления даже перестал жевать.

\- Что значит – «от греха подальше»?

\- Да так… Ничего особенного, – Снейп еще раз кинул на Драко хмурый взгляд и, с горем пополам приведя в порядок свою одежду, поднялся с пола.

Выйдя из охотничьего домика, он мысленно поздравил себя со своим мудрым решением: пусть уж лучше Альбус станет мужем Скорпиуса, чем ходит холостым перед носом у Драко… А то Сами-знаете-кто его знает, что там было у Драко с Альбусом на самом деле. «Эх, говорил мне отец, - не бери в дом молодую жену, хлопот не оберешься!» - вздохнул Снейп. И потер переносицу.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой на слизеринца обрушиваются всевозможные потрясения

Когда лорд Малфой проснулся и увидел Гарри Поттера, его первой мыслью было: «Ах-х-х-х, какой чудесный сон…», а второй – «О боже, меня опять забирают в Азкабан!». Но для сновидения Гарри Поттер был слишком реальным – Люциус даже чувствовал запах дешевых сигарет, который всегда сводил лорда Малфоя с ума (правда, Люциус сам не мог определиться, что именно сводит его с ума – собственно запах Поттера или то, что он терпеть не мог всё дешевое). Второе предположение тоже можно было отбросить, потому что вместо того, чтобы оглушить Люциуса заклинанием и объявить ему об аресте, глава аврората по-отечески поглаживал его по щеке, шептал что-то до ужаса слащавое и в Азкабан утаскивать явно не собирался. Вообще, судя по действиям Поттера, Люциус заключил, что доблестный аврор скорее собирался затащить его в постель, чем в Азкабан.

Люциус вскочил, чувствуя, что еще немного – и он, несмотря на наставления Снейпа, уже не сможет сдержать свои «с-позволения-сказать-порывы», повалит Поттера на землю, сдерет с него форменные брюки и прямо здесь, на этой вот скатерти в красную клеточку… Так. Надо взять себя в руки. Малфой он или не Малфой, в конце концов?

\- Поттер. Я теряюсь в догадках, что вы делаете в моем доме… - начал было Люциус своим знаменитым вежливым тоном, который неизбежно вызывал у собеседника непреодолимое желание уйти и повеситься на первом же дереве. Ну, или написать на доске примерно тысячу раз «Я больше никогда не буду досаждать лорду Малфою». Собственной кровью. Но едва Люциус заговорил, то обнаружил, что говорит голосом своего внука, и вспомнил, в чьем обличье сейчас находится; запоздало спохватившись, он поправился: - То есть, я хотел сказать, мистер Поттер. Что вы делаете на дедушкиной даче, мистер Поттер?

\- Хотел увидеть тебя, - зеленые глаза за стеклами очков игриво блеснули. Люциус поймал себя на мысли, что всегда мечтал снять с Поттера эти его очки, повалить на землю… ну, и дальше по списку.

\- Что, правда? – получилось до неприличия радостно; Люциус глубоко вздохнул, усилием воли оторвал взгляд от очков Поттера – которые, как лорд Малфой только что понял, всегда дико его возбуждали – и сказал уже спокойнее: - Меня? А для чего, мистер Поттер?

Гарри опустил глаза, соблазнительно закусил губу, достал из кармана свою палочку и принялся смущенно ее поглаживать. Люциус всерьез подумал, что еще секунда, и он выхватит у Поттера эту проклятую палочку и засунет ее ему… Нет, лучше он засунет не палочку, а кое-что покрупнее… Чертов Поттер! Люциус глубоко вздохнул, отвернулся и принялся внимательно рассматривать узор на одном из ковриков.

\- Понимаешь, Скорпиус, - начал Гарри с очаровательной застенчивой улыбкой, - я вижу, как ты любишь моего сына и как страдаешь от того, что обстоятельства… непреодолимые препятствия не позволяют вам быть вместе. Поверь, я знаю, каково это – когда ты не можешь соединиться с любимым человеком… Вот уже много лет я люблю… одного мужчину, но мы слишком далеки друг от друга, и я так и не отважился признаться ему в своих чувствах. Видишь ли, я – глава аврората, а он – Пожиратель Смерти… Бывший Пожиратель Смерти, конечно, но все же я знаю, что он никогда даже и не посмотрит на меня…

Люциус воззрился на Поттера так, словно тот сообщил ему, что Темный Лорд только что в очередной раз возродился и ищет его, Люциуса, чтобы предложить ему руку и сердце.

\- Салазаровы подштанники! Так какого боггарта ты все это время молчал?! – лорд Малфой немного отдышался и спросил с подозрением: - Постой-постой. Уж не Северуса ли ты имеешь в виду?

Гарри ужаснулся.

\- Да что ты, Скорпиус, Мерлин упаси. То есть… ты не подумай, твой отец, конечно, самый сексуальный профессор из всех, что у меня были, но…

Люциус с трудом сдержал смешок. Поттер считает Северуса сексуальным?! Да они что, с Драко на пару с ума посходили? Стоп. Драко. Он ведь тоже бывший Пожиратель Смерти.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы что, влюблены в моего сына… гм, то есть, я хотел сказать, - в моего отца?

К неудовольствию Люциуса, Гарри густо покраснел и замялся.

\- Ну… То, что было между мной и Драко… Это… несерьезно, мы были детьми… Понимаешь, гормоны, эксперименты и все такое… А в тот раз, месяц назад, мы просто… много выпили, вспомнили молодость… Я… сам не знаю, как это получилось…

Люциусу захотелось заткнуть уши. Салазар, хорошо еще хоть Сев этого не слышит, иначе Нарциссин соус с травами стал бы последним, что они попробовали в этой жизни.

\- …Но это всё… несерьезно, - ах, вот как? Затащил Драко в постель – а теперь, значит, несерьезно?! Поттер – еще больший идиот, чем Люциус предполагал, если считает, что может соблазнить сына лорда Малфоя и не поплатиться за это. - На самом деле, я люблю… Скорпиус, возможно, для тебя это станет шоком, но я… люблю Люциуса Малфоя. Знаю, что у меня нет никаких шансов… Ведь он такой… такой великолепный мужчина… Умный, богатый, красивый… А я для него – просто пустое место… - Гарри жалобно хлюпнул носом, но Люциус уже не слушал его сетований на судьбу-злодейку: лорд Малфой был на седьмом небе от счастья… или от самодовольства, что куда вероятнее. Сам герой магической Британии, Мальчик-который-выжил-и-победил-Волдеморта, только что признался ему в любви (и не под Империо, как планировал Люциус, а добровольно!), да еще и назвал его «великолепным мужчиной»! Конечно, лорд Малфой и без того знал, что он великолепен, но услышать такое из уст самого Гарри Поттера… да чего уж скрывать – это было чертовски лестно.

Люциусу безумно захотелось схватить расстроенного Поттера в охапку и, подобно злодейке из маггловской сказки, зацеловать его досмерти, но лорд Малфой вовремя напомнил себе, что Поттер считает его Скорпиусом, и если он набросится на Гарри прямо сейчас, это будет выглядеть по меньшей мере… странно. Поэтому Люциус сокрушенно вздохнул – как сладкоежка, которому сказали, что он получит сладости только после обеда – и спросил, стараясь говорить как можно более сдержанно:

\- И что же вы намерены предпринять, мистер Поттер?

Гарри снял очки, протер их и снова надел, а Люциусу подумалось, что это самый эротичный жест на свете. И куда до него Шэрон Стоун с ее ногами.

\- Для этого я и приехал к вам, Скорпиус. Я собираюсь поговорить с профессором Снейпом… то есть, с министром Снейпом, и попробовать убедить его все-таки отдать тебя за моего сына. Надеюсь, он мне не откажет… Профессор никогда мне не отказывал в школе… Ну, ты понимаешь, – Люциус опять опешил. Нет, ну что это такое – сплошные потрясения целый день! Однако то, что Поттер сказал затем, заставило лорда Малфоя сразу же позабыть о «безотказности» Снейпа: - А когда мы станем одной большой дружной семьей, у меня появится возможность почаще видеться с Люциусом, и, возможно, он ответит на мои чувства… Да и наше… сближение уже не будет выглядеть подозрительным – ведь мы станем родственниками.

\- Отличная идея! – не выдержал Люциус. Поттер заулыбался.

\- Да? Ты правда так считаешь?

\- Я в этом полностью уверен, мистер Поттер, – Люциус изо всех сил сдерживал торжествующую улыбку. - И я, со своей стороны, приложу все усилия, чтобы наша с Альбусом свадьба состоялась в самом скором времени.


	6. Глава шестая, в которой хаффлпаффец показывает себя истинным слизеринцем

\- Нет, я определенно не понимаю этого Поттера! – Люциус Малфой ходил взад-вперед по оранжерее, как хищник в клетке, и, к ужасу садовника, раздраженно сбивал тростью цветы. – Вчера у нас был потрясающий секс, после которого Поттер заявил мне, что я сломал ему жизнь. Теперь наш спаситель всея Британии, видите ли, понял, что он – гей, и уже никогда не сможет вернуться к прежнему натуральному существованию. И во всем этом виноват – подумать только – я, Люциус Малфой! Когда я возразил ему, имея на то все основания, что он сам уже давно был в меня влюблен, не говоря уже об интрижках с Северусом и Драко в школьные годы, Поттер сделал вид, что оскорблен до глубины души, и теперь со мной даже не разговаривает.

Снейп, до этого апатично наблюдавший за метаниями Люциуса, вдруг вздрогнул и нахмурился.

\- Что? Ты сказал, что у меня была интрижка с Гарри Поттером?!

\- Ну да, в школе, - отмахнулся Люциус. - Поттер обмолвился, что ты ему никогда не отказывал. Но не в этом дело, Северус! Представляешь, этот… гм… потаскун, извини за выражение, еще смеет строить передо мной совращенную невинность!

Снейп не просто побледнел – он посерел.

\- Я ему… никогда не отказывал?! Это его слова, Люциус? И что… Драко тоже… не отказывал?

\- Ага, и Драко. Странно, что ты не знаешь этого, ведь в Хогвартсе они спали друг с другом прямо у тебя под носом, - Люциус фыркнул. - Иногда ты слишком увлекаешься работой и не видишь очевидного… Сев, куда это ты?

\- Убивать Поттера! – бросил Снейп на ходу, вылетая из оранжереи так, что Люциус засомневался, а действительно ли он не является анимагом-летучей мышью.

\- Подожди, Сев, я с тобой, - спохватился лорд Малфой, доставая палочку; он не знал, что он собирается предпринять – защитить Гарри от Снейпа или, наоборот, помочь Северусу его убить, но решил, что на месте разберется.

Они влетели в столовую, когда вся семья уже расселась, и Джинни уже собралась пожурить «мальчиков» за то, что они опаздывают к ужину, когда ее взгляд упал на две палочки, направленные в ее сторону, и слова застряли у миссис Поттер в горле. Леди Малфой оказалась более хладнокровной и осторожно заметила, что не одобряет убийства за столом. В конце концов, это фамильное серебро ее матери, с которого очень трудно счищать кровь, не говоря уже о шелковых скатертях из ее приданого.

\- Мистер Поттер, а ну живо встаньте из-за стола, - скомандовал Снейп, еле удержавшись, чтобы не прибавить машинально: «Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к преподавателю!».

\- Правильно, вставай, Поттер, - поддержал его Люциус, направив палочку на ничего не понимающего Гарри. - Нечего пачкать скатерти моей супруги своей нечистокровной кровью!

\- Мои родители были магами! – глупо возмутился Гарри, но из-за стола все-таки встал.

Альбус в смятении смотрел то на Скорпиуса, то на Драко, то на Люциуса со Снейпом.

\- Господин министр, не убивайте моего папу, я закончу отчет до завтра, клянусь! – воскликнул он в отчаянии. Палочка Снейпа на мгновение передвинулась в сторону Альбуса.

\- Но вы сказали, что уже закончили отчет, - Поттер-младший сжался под взглядом начальника. - Ладно. С вами я разберусь позже. А сейчас я хочу узнать, с каких это пор я никогда не отказываю вашему отцу?

Драко выронил ложку в суп.

\- Салазар, я так и знал! – вслед за этим на Поттера оказались направлены уже три палочки. - Чуяло мое сердце, что неспроста Северус слишком много думает о Поттерах!..

Гарри ужаснулся.

\- Профессор Снейп… думал обо мне? Мерлин, простите меня, леди Малфой, ужин был чудесный, но меня, кажется, сейчас стошнит.

\- Скорпи, ну сделай хоть что-нибудь! Они же сейчас втроем убьют моего папу! – взмолился Альбус.

\- Вообще-то, вчетвером, - поправила его Нарцисса с приятной улыбкой, доставая палочку.

\- Нет уж, впятером! – заявила Джинни, вставая рядом с леди Малфой. - Твои чувства к лорду Малфою я еще могу… понять. Честно говоря, я бы и сама… Впрочем, неважно. Но, черт возьми, Гарри, - Снейп?! Как это тебя угораздило, а? Ладно еще Фред и Джордж, это на них похоже, вечно со своими дурацкими пари… но чтобы ты!

\- Фред и Джордж?! – воскликнули Малфои хором.

\- Нечего на меня так смотреть, - огрызнулся Снейп. - Это было давно… и всего один раз. Ну хорошо, хорошо, не один, их же двое, но… Это совершенно не относится к делу. Мы ведь собирались убивать Поттера, помните?

\- По-видимому, список претендентов на Аваду расширился, - констатировал Драко.

\- Кто бы говорил! – возмутился Снейп. - А кто еще не так давно с Поттером «молодость вспоминал»? И не делай вид, что ничего не было. Люциус все мне рассказал. К тому же, я еще не решил, верю ли в то, что у тебя ничего не было с Поттером-младшим.

Альбус почувствовал, что еще немного – и он упадет в обморок. Лицом в суп.

\- У меня… с профессором Малфой-Снейпом?!

\- У меня с обоими Поттерами?! – судя по виду Драко, в суп собирался падать не один только Альбус.

Люциус, недовольный тем, что слава самого сексуального мага Британии каким-то непонятным образом уплыла от него к Снейпу, наконец подал голос:

\- Салазар, я уже запутался. Нам пора составлять карту похождений Северуса, и что-то подсказывает мне, что она будет куда больше фамильного древа Малфоев.

Скорпиус вздохнул, съел последнюю ложку супа, аккуратно утер губы и постучал по бокалу, призывая к тишине.

\- Прошу внимания, - произнес он, поднявшись на ноги. - Перед тем, как я начну свою речь, прошу всех передать мне свои палочки, - не успели Малфои и Поттеры опомниться, как палочки вылетели у них из рук и оказались на столе перед Скорпиусом. Прямо в тарелке. – Благодарю. Теперь вы не сможете меня убить, как бы вам этого ни хотелось. Итак, как вам известно, наша с Альбусом свадьба не состоялась бы, если бы мой отец, Северус Снейп, и мой дед Люциус Малфой не согласились на наш брак. На памятном пикнике, на котором состоялась наша помолвка, они оба пытались расстроить наши планы. Благодаря Драко и бабушке мне вовремя стало об этом известно, и я предпринял некоторые… меры. Простые, но весьма эффективные. Я разработал план, в ходе реализации которого победил Северуса и дедушку их же оружием. А именно – оборотным зельем: я принял обличье Поттера-старшего. Так что, как видите, в тот день дедушка разговаривал не с Поттером, а со мной, и всё, что я сказал ему тогда – полнейшая чушь, которую выдумал на ходу, чтобы подтолкнуть его к принятию выгодного для меня решения. Вот, собственно, и всё, что я хотел вам сказать. Ах да, - он слегка поклонился Нарциссе и Джинни. - Прекрасный суп, дамы.

Воцарилась гробовая тишина. На лице Люциуса сменилось несколько совершенно различных выражений: от «Я убью этого гаденыша!» до «Салазар, а ведь я, оказывается, соблазнил натурала!». Поттер-старший с сожалением смотрел на свою палочку, до которой не мог добраться, а младший – на своего коварного супруга, и в его взгляде ужас мешался с восхищением. Драко улыбался, довольный хитростью своего сына. Обе женщины же расстроено наблюдали за тем, как на поверхности их чудесного супа, который они приготовили вместе (а точнее, вместе понукали домовых эльфов, готовивших его), собирается слой остывшего жира.

Наконец Снейп заговорил.

\- Я сегодня же напишу Макгонагалл, что Распределяющую Шляпу пора отправить на заслуженный отдых, - произнес он мрачно. - Потому что со своими обязанностями она явно не справляется. Скорпиус, никакой ты не хаффлпаффец. Ты самый настоящий хитрый, беспринципный, эгоистичный и просто-напросто великолепный – слизеринец!


End file.
